particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivien Watterson
Vivien Watterson (b.2283-d.2355) Vivien Watterson was born in 2283 in the upper class suburban area of Grey Mountain outside fairfax to a wealthy family with highly influencial connections. Her Great Grandfather Samuel. P Watterson had been the ACPD's second President serving 2 terms and 6 years in office before retiring from frontline politics in 2195. Dramtic events in Aloria however forced the Government of Dorvik to send a peace envoy to the nation. Samuel .P Watterson was handpicked along with figures from the Primrose league and GC to undertake a peace mission to the nation. However whilst the helicopter containing SPW flew over the Alorian mountains it was shot down by a still unknown source, resulting in the death of the former President. The collapse of the ACPD as declared by Lord Graham Ashford happened in 2260. From her early childhood Vivien decided that the way of the former ACPD was the way forward for the nation after suffering under various governments. After graduating from Fairfax national University with a degree in Legislative Politics she began to reassemble elements of the ACPD. In 2330 she officially stormed the political stage with the new ACPD and vowed a return to the glorious Conservative past, winning massivly in her first election, signalling the ACPDs return to the front of Dorviks government. After securing a cabinet coaltion with the GC and NPP in 2331, her chosen under study and deputy leader Herbert Dranlow became the First ACPD Prime Minister for 90 years. An assassination attempt in Trent City in 2336, took the health of PM Dranlow, forcing the unwilling Vivien Watterson into the role of Interim Prime Minister, taking the responsibility of the ill PM and leading through his guidance. She served in this position until 2339 when PM Dranlow died after three painful years. A new coalition was hastily rushed through and VW was adamant she would not fill the role of Prime Minister herself and appointed her former Special Aide Scott Fletcher to the role. Plans were instantly initiated to remove President Charles Austin who had remained in office with no contact to the political world, and who had been seen undeserving of the highest office of state when he had made no effort to appear. Hasty early elections were called and passed before a crisis could break out and Vivien Watterson stormed the elections becoming President in January 2340. Since her election victory she has secured a second term and currently runs the nation single handedly as it falls apart. Mass cabinet resignations came about after the Government of Merjam Sterk in Uwakah was overthrown by the Renegade GC Foreign Minister Ralf Hutter. After running the nation singlehandedly for three years... Vivien Watterson was unelected from office in 2336 and replaced by Jane Hollaway of the LSPD. Vivien Watterson continued her position in public life as First Lady when her husband Jonah Watterson was President from 2349 -2352. She died tragically in 2355 when her crashed on a Motorway outside Eth killing her and three secret service agents. She was awarded a state funeral and the nation was in mourning for weeks. Category:Dorvish people